Ichijou Tsukino/D∞D: Яe-Verse
Ichijou Tsukino ''(月野一条; Tsukino ichi-jō), also known as the DxD-R'( , roughly "'DxD Rebirth'") is the main male character and deuteragonist of the fanfic '''D∞D: Яe-Verse' alongside Berolina Gremory. An older, more mature and developed version of DxD: Яe-Birth's Ichijou by two years and a half, this Ichijou is the King of his own Peerage and considered history's second Strongest Red Dragon Emperor after his predecessor, Issei Hyoudou. After training intensively his way to the top, becoming a high-class devil and forming his own peerage, D∞D!Ichijou now aims to become the next champion of the Azazel Cup, an Annual event that gathers all factions from all over the world and dimensions to decide who has the strongest members. His partner in such is Kazuma Itori. Appearance Since finding Great Red back in the Dimensional Gap and receiving part of Issei's powers after a warming encounter, ichijou now possesses Hyoudou and Yagura's golden eyes. He also becomes more muscular, taller and just like Yagura, develops an Idiot hair(or ahoge) on top of his head shaped like a crescent moon, still with the X-shaped scar across his chest, courtesy of Evelyn Livan Lucifer. Now a college student at Kuoh academy, Ichijou wears loosely his white lined shirt and black blazer and black pants. Due to his scars and training marks, Ichijou wears fingerless gloves that helps him better get a grip from his sword Ix. Personality Coming from a different timeline, D∞D!Ichijou has a better grasp of the supernatural now than his previous younger self. Despite still being a socially awkward, short-tempered and non-nonsensical young man, D∞D!Ichijou developed a calmer, more confident and focused mindset, which reflects in his strategies and plans regarding his peerage despite their conflicting personalities and goals. He seems also to developed a better relationship with women, and even accepts himself as the new harem King, or "harem prince" as he likes to call himself, also growing somehow a peerless sex-drive in order to pleasure his own harem. This Ichijou is in good term with his previous peerage and, despite being exes, has a healthy and amicable relationship with his previous King Berolina Gremory, to the point she's the first one he appoints to be partners with. However, despite his older mentality and several experiences, D∞D!Ichijou still remains somehow dodgy about the people around him, so much that Tomoe Ikuse has to put him in check in order to avoid conflicts with other girls and members. Yoko notes that, even after growing stronger and better controlling his urges, D∞D!Ichijou still has a good heart and the tendency to jump in battles that don't concern him. Since part of his soul was destroyed and replaced by some of Issei's later, D∞D!Ichijou now is a more open pervert, and developed two conscious that represents both his previous self and the Issei-dominant one that balances the amount of pervertness he will use at the time. History After the events of the Original Timeline, Ichijou finally becomes a high-class devil through several military methods, soon earning his own Evil Pieces so that he can start his peerage and prepare himself to the Azazel Cup, an Annual event that gathers all factions in a massive Rating Game. Separating himself from his original peerage, he plans to gather around other pieces in order to defeat and overcome trials and become the ultimate champion of the tournament. Yeah, easier said than done... Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' After training under the tutelage of several teachers through three years being a devil and receiving from Issei a part of his and Great Red's spirit and flesh, Ichijou now possesses a level of power above a regular high-class Devil, able to hold himself against Dragon King-level enemies, as well as raw power enough to level a small mountain without Boosted Gear's Boosts. An example of such power is shown when he was able to break several light weapons with the vacuum created from his fists, destroying them without being hurt in the process. 'Immense Durability -' From the same roots of his training plus personal experiences he has in the battlefield made D∞D!Ichijou develop a higher durability allowing him to use the special ability of his Sacred Gear without losing control or running out of energy. He's also able to withstand blows that would either cripple or downright kill a normal high-class devil. It's also the reason why he can still have sex with his peerage/harem at once, in a way for them to cooperate. 'Master Swordsman -' Ichijou trained also his mastery on the way of the sword, becoming a top-notch swordsman only below the likes of Morrigan and Arthuria Pendragon. D∞D!Ichijou's weapon of choice continues to be Ix, as he now has the power to split them into two, both of them still with dragon/devil/angel-slaying properties. 'Flame Ablaze -' A technique he learnt from Aria Argento, D∞D!Ichijou is able to create fireballs from his mouth with the power to destroy walls and melt metal instantly by concentrating magic inside his lungs and mix them with the air in them. He can also shape them in a single hose in order to control their area of affect. 'Dragon Roar(龍の轟音; Ryū no gōon) -' An ability that Ichijou developed himself basing itself on Flame Ablaze and his fellow bishop Whiswain, Dragon Roar concentrates magic inside Ichijou's lungs and mixed with the air inside of it, creating instead a powerful scream that can easily knockout unprepared foes as well as create a sound barrier that reflects or destroys any weaker forms of magic in its radius. Cloth Eater Also known as '''Devourer of riches, is a combination between Issei's Dress Break and his own Level Zero, which he uses both in a single magical seal that marks someone's clothes upon touch, and under command both sucks their "Breasts's energy" for his own and rips their clothes apart. * Cloth Eater: The End( ; Kurosu ītā: Zā endo). -''' Also known as '''Devourer of Riches: Impact Range, is an enhanced form of Cloth Eater in which D∞D!Ichijou creates an "Area of influence" that lenghts around 10m radius around him and, concentrating enough magic power in it, is able to suck the breasts's energy and rip apart clothes of whoever is in the area, being also able to cancel any form of weak magic around. Subtitled an "unholy technique", it was banished from the Official Rating Games. * Dress Break: The Яe-Birth( ; Doresu bureiku: Za ribāsu) - Also known as Clothes Collapse: hellish revival, is a complementary spell for Dress Break. After using Dress Break, D∞D!Ichijou uses The Rebirth and curses the ripped clothes so that they reconstruct themselves on the victim. However, instead of their original form, D∞D!Ichijou can reform them so that they can take the form of several scandalous costumes, such as maid outfits, risqué bikinis and cosplay attires, claiming that some outfits are so shameful, the victim would rather stay in the nude. Another "unholy technique" banished from Official Rating Games. Evil Aim Also known as Curse of Lust, is another of Ichijou's unique techniques that he carries after the event of Highschool DxD: Яe-birth. A offensive(?) spell casted with little magical control and with the TRANSFER ability, this technique allows the user pinpoint especific erogenous zones of it's target and use them in order to submit her to the user's will upon touch. * Dark Crawler( ) - Also known as Tornado of Lying Whispers, is a more diverse and stronger version of Evil Aim. This time, instead of direct contact, Ichijou can create from his hands cloth-like black tentacles that moves on it's own, searching for the nearest victim. Once binding itself to the victim, Dark Crawler will search for every weak spot on the victim while also massaging their entire exposed body, and attack said spot until the victim gives up to sensations. A non-offensive ability, it can easily be countered by stronger spells or anti-magic. According to Waltraute, ichijou also uses this technique in their "plays". Rule Breaker ' Also known as ''Blade of Sins', is yet another offensive magical ability created by Ichijou, his third after Level Zero and Evil Aim. This ability, differently from the others, uses the technique from the Boosted Gear itself, the PENETRATE, in order to steal the opponent's underwear. Cross Blade Dragonar Also known as Dragon's fang which pierces the heavens is one of Ichijou's few "regular" attacks he invented after his spar with Elizabeth Albedo. An attack that works similar to a Dragon Shot, Ichijou is able to fire a red-colored energy slash from his sword by concentrating demonic power into the edge. Combined with Ddraig's PENETRATE, it can bypass any defense with relative ease. * Roten Jagdhund( ) - German for Red Hunting Dog, also known as Red Dragon Emperor's Hunting Dog, is a improved version of Cross Blade Dragonar developed by him, Ophelia and Ellen. Imbuting his own energy and Ophelia's Ketten Des Herzens technique, Ichijou's able to fire a stronger energy slash carrying a piece of his soul that takes the shape of a large crimson dog which he can remotely control due to the link between them. The animal pinpoints and tries to attack the nearest foe and, once it hits, it erupts itself into a massive explosion with enough power to elevel an entire small neighborhood from the simulation. Ichijou is able to create a small pack of five at once per day. Equipments Boosted Gear The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly dragons. It's say to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. It can double the wielder's power every ten seconds. After his intense training for three years and both unlocking Ddraig's abilities and the power to channel those of the spirits residing inside of the Sacred Gear(Yagura, Ellen and Ophelia), ichijou received the title of History's Second Strongest Red Dragon Emperor, shown that he possibly surpass even Issei in a few decades. * Boosted Gear: Scale Mail -''' Boosted Gear's Balance breaker, The Scale Mail creates a Dragon Armor which drastically increases the user's power, abilities, speed, and defense. It also temporarily allows the user to use the power of the Boosted Gear without the 10-second interval. Ichijou adquired the perfect form by using cloth eater on Ludger during the last trial. Ever since the events of D∞D: Яe-Verse, it has become Ichijou's primary combat form. * [[Sin Dragoon Coronation|'''Sin Dragoon Coronation]]: Version II( ) -''' Also known as '''Red Dragon Emperor's Seven-Star Arsenal: Royal model, '''it's a improved version of the original '''SDC that channels instead Ichijou's own Evil Pieces in order to change it into seven different forms based on the individual talents of said pieces. ** TBA * Diabolus Draco Dominus Deus( ) - Also known as just D²×D², it's ichijou's latest ultimate form in which he channels all the power of his Evil Pieces, the souls sealed inside his Sacred Gear and Great Red's and Issei flesh and spirit. His armor undergoes a change to crimson with black and silver details and he gains an extra pair of wings, which can turn into extra retractable arms, and a golden halo behind his back. Boost has been changed to D ∞ D and the symbol of a Triskelion is seen shining from all of his jewels, symboling the merging powers from within him. According to both Mary Beelzebub and Zhuge Lian, this form is stronger than a regular Ultimate-class devil and compared to a genuine dragon Emperor. ** Unlimited Buster: A more powerful version of the blasts of his original Welsh Blazing Lust Mage '''form, in which his four wings turn into enormous missile siles and fire a devastating amount of fire-power, with enough strength to erase a part of the underworld into Nothingness. ** '''Galaxy Breaker: Concentrating energy into his chest, Ichijou is able to unleash a powerful shockwave-like roar from his chest jewel that destroys anything that it touches. Not only it's omnidirectional, it can also open small fends into the time-space and reach senjutsu users that tries to hide in anytime in such timespan. ** Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames: An ability that was sealed by the God of the Bible. Ichijou releases a powerful breath of fire which can incinerate anything, flames that never go out once ignited as they continue to burn even after being reduced to ashes and can probably burn the soul, until nothing remains. The only existence that was known to be immune to the flames was Albion, Ophis and Great Red. Ix The '''Transcendent Holy Demonic Dragon Sword Ix(超越聖魔龍剣イクス; Chōetsu seimaryu Ken Ikusu), usually romanized as just '''IX(, ''Ikkusu)' is the exclusive sword of Ichijou after the events of Volume 9.Being the fusion of the Holy Dragon-Slayer Sword '''Ascalon' and Rhongomiant, plus Ichijou's and Yagura's own energy mashed together into the blade, Ix is considered a physical aberration that it shouldn't possibly exist even in the realms of the current reality, thus receiving the exclusive classification of Transcendent Sword(超越剣; Chōetsu ken). Since it has the power of both Ascalon and Ichijou/Yagura, it has the power to slay dragons, holy creatures and devils. Ichijou now is able to split his sword into two separated entities for double-wielding, both still carrying their original dragon/angel/devil-slaying properties. Trivia * Ichijou's new appearance is based on the character Naoto Kurogane from the Blazblue series. * According to Tomoe Ikuse, ichijou no longer has his "V-card", and he lost it with both her and Evelyn. * Ichijou promised that, if he becomes the new Azazel Cup Champion, he'll marry Berolina; but if he loses, Berolina will have to marry him. * According to himself, he chose Kazuma Itori as his partner because since he isn't completely trustworthy, he can both use him as a shield and a way to keep his focus. * Word of God(me) says that of all the protagonists, this Ichijou's the second strongest. Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users